


The sabouteur

by klogg (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/klogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie has become a god and tyrant among<br/>the world. Now the ponies are in a group called The Resistance who want to overthrow Trixie. Rainbow Dash must sabotage buildings, steal documents, and assassinate targets. She also deal with cult leader Derpy, court mage Discord, and the cruel Gestpony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cultist and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance must fight back againist Trixie, who is a tyrant among Equstria. They must kill, steal, deceive, and take down Trixie's top agents.

Time for my first mission. I'm in the Resistance, a group of ponies who formed to take down Trixie, a pony who defeated Celestia and Luna and ruled Equstria. I joined the Resistance a few days ago, now i'm ready for my first mission.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said to me while study recent documents from TheCult of Trixie." Your job is to halt the flow of weapons from The Cult so the Gestponies won't be armed to the hoof"

The Gestponies were Trixie's Secret Service. They spied, killed, deceived,interrogate, and torture for Trixie. They were also more threating than Trixie's foot soldiers. They had flamethrowers, shotguns, and throwing knives.

" I will succed" I said. I got out of the underground hideout through a manhole . Trixie urbanizied Ponyville. There were streets, stone buildings, radio towers, and more. It was night time, it was a good time to strike due to lowered alert time, and a easier time to escape.

I needed weapons, and fast. 

Spike was hiding in a dark alley, giving weapons to Resistance members. "I need explosives." I said to Spike. He laughed and gave me 5 packs of C4 and 10 sticks of dynamite. I flew on top of The cathedral, which Derpy held meetings with other cultists.

Then, I saw Derpy coming.  
I used the darkness to hide myself. Derpy was walking down the street, talking to another cultist. "Mother Derpy," the cultist said. " My intelligence shows that Resistance fighters are getting more active. This could be a problem for us, so I warn you ahead of time." 

  


" Thank you, Brother Hamlet" Derpy replied calmy. " Those urchins won't stop our worship."  
Derpy then departed with Hamlot and went inside the cathedral.

Now to learn where The Cult were getting weapons.

I glide inside the cathedral,hoping to find some infomation to the location of the weapon cargo. Guards patrol the dark halls, carrying pistols tp shoot tresspassers. Derpy climbs the staircase to her room. I land in a box full of junk. A guard walked past, his shadow mane flowing freely. I pull out my garrote wire and wrap it around his neck. He struggles, but succumbs to death. I put the body in the box and wandered in the cathedral.

Then I noticed a Gestpony guarding a door. He must be guarding something very important. I put a silencer on my pistol, and fire at the Gestpony's head. 

The bullet went straight threw its head, causing brain matter to splatter on the door. I head inside, ready for whatever was ahead for me. I heard screams. Screams of agony and pain . I held my gun tightly, forcing myself to continue. The room was dim with lit candles. Cultists with hoods over their heads standing in a cicle. Inside the circle was Pinkie Pie, crying and bleeding. They were to sacrifice her. Those bastards. I fired my gun, killing one of the cultist. Derpy was shocked to see me, but she smirked and grabbed a nearby shotgun. I grabbed Pinkie Pie and run. A shotgun blast destroyed a nearby wooden supporter. Blasting through the cathedral, I hide in the dark alley. "Go to the Resistance hideout!" I yelled at Pinkie. She nodded, and headed in the underground area. I hid,avoiding the high alert. After a while, the alert died down. I overheard a conversation of a weapon supply factory east of here. I flew, hovering over the weapon factory. I could two 2 things I could do. I could just kill everyone and delay the production, or I could just blow the place up. I chose the latter option. I put one C4 pack one the fueling station. I sneak in the back entrance, so the guards won't notice. I plant the C4 on the inside. "Hey it's that dashie jackass!" two voices said togheter. I turn around to see The Flim Flam brothers. They sneered, standing next to something covered with a cloth. " Now you shall the punishment to those who define Trixie!!" Flim yelled. They uncovered the mystery thing. It was a robotic me. It had me my light blue coat, my rainbow mane, it even had the pegasus wings. The only defect was the white pupilless eyes. With sudden force, it grabbed me and threw me into the ground. I broke through. Landing on a circular platform. The platform was surrounded by green eletronic waste. I stand and fire a beam at Mecha Rainbow. The machine is hit, breaking some parts off. I could see what was under the main armor. It was wirey and full of moving gears. I charge a Cosmic ball. I fired at such ferocity, Mecha rainbow was thrown againist the wall. The machine fell into the waste. Then, a huge wirey arm came out the ooze. The creature rised from the ooze. It still looked like me, but it was huge and wirey, and no longer had the blue armor. It tried to grab me, but I dodged it. I pressed the denator for the C4, causing a huge explosion. The building rubble crushed the machine. I flew out of the exploding building, having a smile on my face.


	2. Masked killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie Pie joins the Resistance and becomes The Masked One, a masked killer who kills anyone in Trixie's organization.

Rainbow Dash had just returned from blowing up the Flim Flam brother's factory. I owe her one. She saved me from Derpy. I told everyone in the Resistance about Trixie 's income, factories, war reports, and recently captured prisoners. Rainbow nodded, and sat in the corner, polishing her gun. Twilight was studying documents and writing letters. Applejack was beating up a soldier dummy. Rarity was sewing clothes. I needed to do something. I grabbed a mask. It was circular, with 2 eye holes. I put on an old black jacket and head out outside. I have my machete and 2 iron claws. " Where are you going, Pinkie?" Twilight said questionly. " I have business to attend to." I said smoothly. "Before you go, come see what's on T.V!" I climbed back into the underground. The Resistance were gathred around the wide screen T.V. " So,This Rainbow Dash pony kills without sympathe!" said the news pony on the T.V. " Yes, she is a cold-blooded killer!" Flim cried. " She has no remorse for the soldiers who left their families!" Flam sobbed. " So Rainbow blew up the factory?" the news pony said. "Yes!!" Flim and Flam said togheter. "in other news," the pony said. " Prince Blueblood is hosting this year's mask party. This event begins at midnight." Everyone stared at Rainbow. She was silent. " I blew up the factory, stopped weapon prouduction." was her response. "Pinkie, since you have a mask and hidden weapons, you should go and kill Blueblood." said Rarity. I nodded. " But, I need some way to get close to him." Rarity sighed and said, " I'll flirt with him to lower his guard. You sneak and follow us. Then, you kill him." I thought it was a good idea. Later, Rarity dressed in a velvet red dress. We were getting ready for the party. I sharpned the iron claws. I could use these as hands, with the blades as fingers. It was night, the lights of city filled with color and life. "Ahh, Rarity!" Blueblood said as we entered the party. "Blueblood!!" Rarity faked laughed. " It's been too long!!" "Yes it has been, You look beatiful." " Ooooh, stop it! You're making blush!!' This is sickening. As they walk away, I climb the buildings, avoiding the attention below. I jump to rooftop to rooftop, following Rarity. " Have you heard of those rats called the Resistance?" Blueblood asked Raity. " Yes, those filth defie Trixie!" " I agree, they are truly dumb." I climbed to the rooftop right over Blueblood. I jump down, my claws piercing Blueblood's heart. " Assassin!" someone cried.


	3. Derpy's loyalty

Forget this hellhole. I quit Trixie's dumb cult. I only did it to survive. She got angered and kicked me out. I knock on the door of the Resistance. Twilight answered. She gasped at me. I show I have no weapons, smiling weakly. She glared at me, cursed under her breath, and let me in. Resistance members glared at me, watching me with hatred filled eyes. I sat on the old couch in front of the wide screen T.V. Twilight sat next to me, a gun in her hoof, aimed at my thigh. I sighed, and told her that Trixie really didn't like modern weapons and planned to cancel all future plans of explosive and firearm making and go back to swords and knives. She still had the gun, but she smiled at me. I told her about I made the cult to keep Trixie from killing me. Applejack had a knife, ready to stab me if I did something funny. "Derpy," Twilight said calmy. " You quit Trixie, and ended up here. You must prove your loyalty to us." I sighed and pulled out a decapitated head of a Gestpony I killed. She gasped, but was impressed. "I like your style, Derpy. You'll be a great ally." Nobody seemed happy with that choice. They moaned, booing me. " Well, I can tell you to do your first mission." Rainbow said. " You need to steal an artifact from Trixie's castle. Then you prove your "loyalty." I thanked her, ignoring the hateful stares of Resistance members. "We need someone to watch you just in case you try somethin' funny." Applejack said grimly. Everyone nodded, and Spike was the one chosen. I told Twilight that Blueblood had survived Pinkie's assassination and is currently under heavy guard. Rarity and Pinkie swore out loud. I was tired from the long trip, and fell asleep. I woke from my slumber a few hours by someone shaking me. I looked over my shoulder. Spike was shaking me. I understood. I had to steal something from Trixie. I had decided to steal her crown. This was a very risky move, but I didn't care. The streets were silent and dark. The full moon was our light source. Spike pulled a knife from his pocket. We snuck past the guards, all the way to the castle gates. We climbed the gates, looking over our shoulders in case guards were patrolling. I lockpicked the castle door, and we were in.


	4. Castle Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Derpy sneak in Trixie's castle to steal her crown. However, they must deal with Discord.

Derpy opened the door. The halls were like a maze. Whispers were heard. Some from from the guards, others from the servants. Derrpy wanted to steal the crown. I stared at her, asking her why would she go that far. She simply said that she wanted to The Resistance she was going extra miles to gain their trust. We hid behind a pillar, hearing Trixie's voice yelling at a guard."I want all Resistance filth gone, and tell those damn FlimFlam brothers to cancel all productions of explosives and guns! Even ammo for the guns!!" 

The guard nodded, dashing away from the tyrant. Trixie looked sastified, and walked away. We crouched, sneaking our way to the royal chamber. The throne was red velvet, with gold cloth surrounding it. We saw Discord pacing in front of the throne. Derpy swore, and sat down. I thought of some plans. Discord would sound the alarm as soon as ge saw us. So, I threw a rock in his general direction. He was startled by the sound and went to see where the rock landed. Now to grab that crown.


	5. Chemical plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack learns that her former farm is now a chemical plant. She sets out with Big Macitosh to destroy the plant by using the Rings of Bonds, Two large golden rings connected by Applejack's and Macitosh's bond.

"Applejack!!" Granny Smith called. My brother Macitosh dozed off on The Resistance couch. I went into my grandmother's room. I was still thinking about Derpy's sudden coversion. I still couldn't trust her till she got an artifact. " Our farm is now a chemical plant by Gilda!!" Granny told me. "This is a disgrace to our family legacy!!"  
I shook my head in disbelief. These people have gone too far. Granny gave me two large rings "These rings are connected by twinkles. It never break due to your strong bond with your brother. They pull and bend."

"Mac!!" I called.  
"What?!" he called back.  
"Our farm was turned into a chemical plant by Gilda. "  
That got him quite angry. He immediatly sat up and started to boil. "Why, I outta get my hoofs and-" I cut him off. "Look, getting all rifled up ain't gonna do nothin'."

He calmed down and sat back down. "So, what's those rings for?"  
"I'm not to sure myself. Granny told me that the twinkles connecting these rings pull and bend,and can't break due to our strong bond or somethin' like that." He seemed to understand. "Those rings must help us. For example, If I lauched you into a building, you could pull me up using the bond."  
I nodded. So this must be a cooperation tool. Mac grabbed one ring, and I grabbed the other. We opened the door to moonlight. The chemical plant was a bit far, about a 3 mile walk. I looked at my brother. His eyes shimmered in the moon.. The wind blew in his hair. It was no wonder that women loved him. He was a fine example of a working horse. The children would look up to my brother as a hero. But it was time to get to business.

The chemical plant was large. Hisses, smog in the air, and polluted water was here. I could feel my brother's anger. I knew what he felt. To have been working on the same farm for generations, to spawn thousands of apples through blood, sweat, and tears. To have all that hard and honest work taken from you was a mistake you couldn't forgive.

"Let's go, we have a chemical plant to destroy." I said, trying to encourage him. We dashed to the front gates, the bond strecthing. The gate was too tough to climb; so Mac threw me over the gate. I landed on top of the gate and pulled the bond to lift my brother. We entered the chemical plant. Gestponies and other underlings were busy making chemicals. All toxic waste or left over chemicals were dumped in a nearby lake. A loudspeaker crackled with the voice of Gilda ordering underlings to keep working. A Gestpony spotted us and pulled out a sword.

Mac launched me by pulling me backwards and sending me flying. I crashed into the Gestpony, knocking him down. The sword impaled itself in its chest, killing it. I glared at my brother, annoyed by my sudden flight. He chuckled, impressed by his quick thinking.  
More soldiers were coming. This time; i twirled my brother around like a wrecking ball. The soldiers were knocked to their feet. Mac let go off the ring and grabbed a nearby underling. 

"Where is Gilda?!!" Macitosh bellowed to the minion.

"I don't know!!" the minion cried.  
At that point, my brother was tired of these minions on his rightful property and acting like blind sheep. He punched, knee'd, and headbutted the minion till he started to bleed.  
"Where is she?!" Mac reapeated.  
The minion, bleeding from the eyes and nose, said that Gilda was on the first floor. We knocked the minion out and took the elevator to Floor one. When the elevator doors opened. We saw her. Gilda, mixing chemicals in beakers.  
"Ahh, hello Applejack and Mac. You seem to have taken out my forces. No matter. I shall take you myself. Your pathetic grandmother and those rings won't do you any good."  
"Don't you ever talk about my grandma." I said, ready to finish the job. 

Gilda started to throw chemicals at us. They landed on the floor, causing little explosions. We leaped out of the way to avoid them. Mac launched me across the room, crashing into Gilda. She staggered, but threw one more chemical. The chemical started a big fire. Gilda flew out the large window. We jumped out, avoiding the consuming flame. The whole plant was burning. Finally, it collapsed. The smog dissappeared, the water turned crystal clear again. Magic was returning, bringing back what was lost. Even apple trees were growing back. My brother had happy tears in his eyes. I now know that we have a chance to bring Celestia to power again.


End file.
